buthuainsayian_race_sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Saren Arcturias
Appearance Saren is a yellow lynx with black spots on his body, a white tift of fur on his chest and a tail that has a grey tip at he end and a set of razor sharp teeth most commonly seen when he is grinning psychotically. He is not wearing a pair of blue jeans with a belt that has four thick chains attached to it and blue gloves that have a ripped appearence that gives him a more feral look. His eyes are a deep shade of crimson, the same crimson color that is given off by his scythe, dagger and executioners axe. He is also wearing purple steel toed combat shoes and he isn't wearing a shirt. Personality Saren is Vicious, warlike and cunning. He has an intense hatred for humans due to a mix of childhood neglect and abuse along with mental instability. He tends to be very cruel and sadistic towards allies and enemies alike with no hesitation to turn on his "allies" if he feels he has no use for them anymore. He loves to fight and kill, to the point where he would lick the blood off of his hands or weapon while fighting. His enemies tend to be missing various body parts when his fights are over and his one and only aspiration is to engulf the world into a huge war so he can feed off of the negative energy that will be released from the war, thus giving him enough power to put the entire planet into an eternal loop that begins with the war and ends only to restart the cycle for all eternity. Thus being able to fight in an endless war and cause endless destruction. To achieve this goal, he has been traveling to various places, most notably places that are about to erupt in violent revolutions to incite rebellions, start genocides, and increase tensions between the various species just to achieve his eternal loop of war. When he fights, he tends to analyze and exploit his opponents weaknesses, whether these weaknesses are physical or psychological. Transformations(WIP) Saren due to his training and second personality, has three transformations. Each with their own benefits, drawbacks and conditions that need to be met before he can activate them. Avatar of Samedi Saren transforms into his Samedi state when he fully delves into his battle lust. This change is marked by the sclera in his eyes turning Into a blueish silver color and his fur color changing from a rustic orange with dark forest green streaks to a deep ocean blue with coral red streaks and his demeanor becomes even more noticeably feral due to his intelligence being consumed by his animalistic tendencies. He loses his fear and telepathic abilities but gains the power of Geokinesis and Crystal manipulation. Bonemetal abyss form Saren can activate this form when he is either in a state of emotional turmoil or he comes into contact with a malice gem. This form is marked by his fur color turning into a metallic grey with a large alabaster flame pattern spanning across his entire body. He loses his enhanced eyesight and preternatural reflexes but gains hydrokinesis, bone manipulation and a short ranged teleportation ability. Darkness unchained form Saren can, and will, activate this form when he is grievously injured and he has no other options left. He hates assuming this state because he feels that it is a sign of weakness to even think that he is on his last legs and that he needs to resort to this. This form is marked by his eyes turning a pale white and his fur changes to a mix of midnight purple and deep midnight black. He also grows out a light blue tail that ends with a two foot long serrated blade like bone that he can use as a weapon. He loses his cat like grace, predator's sense and night vision but gains an enhanced repertoire of darkness based abilities, including control over dark versions of fire, earth, wind, water and lightning. Darkness of the multiverse (has not unlocked this form) Saren currently hasn't unlocked this form As he is currently still searching for a relic believed to grant access to the core of the multiverse itself. Once he finds this artifact and navigates through a treacherous maze he would enter into a room where two objects would stand. One as clear and bright as a sunlit day on an island untouched by greed or other darkness. That object would sicken him thanks to his dark heart and his desire for ultimate conquest. This object would he known as the 'Light of the multiverse.' The other object however. With its deep black coloring that seems to absorb all light that touches it and would energize Saren just by being in the same room as it would draw Saren to it. This object would be known as the 'Darkness of the Multiverse'. When Saren would go to touch it. The collective darkness would seek to overpower him and absorb his own consciousness into the artifact. This however was not the case thanks to Saren's sheer desire for power and for ultimate conquest. As the struggle ended Saren would undergo a change. His yellow fur would turn a wine red and Maroon as his gloves and boots would shift to an ebony black and his eyes would change from a haunting red to a midnight violet color that seemed to radiate with a baleful glow. His powers would also evolve to a cosmic scale as he drew upon the darkness of every living inhabitant of the multiverse. Power that he could only imagine was now at his fingertips. Abilities such as void manipulation, black hole generation, insanity inducement on a world wide scale are only the tip of the iceberg of what he could do. His darkness based attributes would also be increased to near godlike levels as he absorbed the Darkness of the Multiverse. He would also become immortal because in this state, he would become the element and the primal force of darkness itself. His weaknesses in this form would be few. As his normal weakness to light based powers has grown and the only thing that would be able to stop him would be one who possesses the Light of the Multiverse, but that would only seal him away temporarily, countless eons for mortals, as he would be immortal in this form and light cannot exist without darkness. Unfortunately for Saren... He has not found what he is looking for. History (WIP) Saren was born as an only child to parents who were apart of a cult of assassins called the 'Children of the Ach'Nari'. As a child, he along with fifteen other kids were given up by their parents at the age of five in order to mould them into fighters who would fight and die for the cult. The training was brutal, with the first two years spent on physical conditioning, using harsh training methods such as five kilometer jogs while carrying weighted bags that was first weighed in at fifty pounds, getting ten pounds heavier every two months or being forced to march in a desert with very stuffy clothing on. At the age of seven, Saren along with half of the fifteen kids started learning various skills such as bartering, herbology, poison making, stealth and observation in the form of 'games' with consequences such as starvation or beatings, during the second phase of the training the children were instructed on how to wield various bladed weapons such as daggers and basic Mobian anatomy. This phase of the cult's training program lasted three years. For three more years he along with the five other kids who survived, the others having died in brutal fashions, had to endure the harshest of cruelties and were given the harshest of punishments for the lightest of slip ups. As a way to numb the children's minds to the sight of killing, both clean and brutal, they were forced to watch and partake in the torturing and executions of various heretics and traitors to the cult. If a child were to vomit at the sight of such brutality or refuse to kill then he or she would be killed by crucifixion, fortunately none of the kids vomited or refused a kill order. Finally, at the last stretch of the training process. The six children were split into two groups of three and were ordered to fight to the death using whatever means they had at their disposal in order to kill the others and to survive. This also happened to be the day when the high priest of the Children of the Ach'Nari came to observe the recruits, looking for a strong youth with a sharp mind and a boundless cunning for a dark ritual that would grant one child dark powers, but at the cost of his or her soul. Saren was highly skilled with the dagger but so were the others. Yet Saren had an advantage over the other children. He learned patience and how to observe the movements of others in order to strike when they are most exhausted. As the other children fought to the death he patiently waited for an opportunity to strike, an action that intrigued the high priest, as the other children were exhausted from fighting. Saren made his move, easily killing off the children on the opposite group. But he didn't stop there, as soon as he finished killing his opponents. He turned on his own teammates. Brutally killing them and being the only one left out of sixteen children. After the exhibition he was given an audience with the high priest. Who proceeded to give him a speech congratulating him before giving him a few days to rest up for his first big mission. Fast forward three years later and Saren is a seasoned assassin, an emotionless killer in the service to the cult. He used the contacts he was given as a way to hone his skills in poison making and herbalism, while the money he earned through the assassination contracts went to the cult's bank accounts. He was allowed to take various artifacts and weapons Imbued with magical properties. Which was how he acquired his scythe and axe, which are unorthodox weapons for an assassins but Saren took a liking to them. Opting to train with them, making sure to hone his skills with the weapons until he was proficient in combat with them. Things started to go haywire for Saren after four more years of service to the cult. The high priest, after hearing of Saren's stellar service record to the cult, decided that he was the candidate for one of the darkest rituals he was looking for. The priest pulled some strings and soon after, Saren was strapped to a table surrounded by ancient runic circles and glyphs as the priest chanted out eldritch words as a part of the ritual. This ritual was known as the 'Binding of the Dark Sacrament' which would potentially grant the one inside the circle of runes and glyphs the darkest of powers at the cost of his or her life and soul. The ritual was a partial success, while Saren gained the dark powers the ritual said the sacrificial body would obtain and paid the price. His soul and his life was returned to his body in a torrent of dark energy. This failure of the ritual would mark the end of the cult however. Saren, who was shocked, felt hurt and betrayed. This betrayal, coupled with the lack of a childhood caused him to go insane and massacre the priest. He then proceeded to massacre the cult in a crazed frenzy. Using his newfound powers to turn the cult's own sanctuary into a mass graveyard with a macabre feel to it. After this massacre, he collapsed for two days and when he awoke. He was greeted with the sight of dead bodies everywhere. Saren thought he would feel remorse yet he seemed to feel nothing as he accessed the vast fortune that was earned by the blood and sweat of assassins like Saren for his own use as he decides to take on the original goal of the Children of the Ach'Nari, to destroy the current governing forces and establish himself as the sole leader of the modern world. Four years later Saren was still traveling around the world. Hunting for relics of dark powers and mystical might as he had already found three. His scythe, his battle axe and his dagger. He was still looking for a relic rumored to augment one's abilities. He was looking for leads and following rumors when he came across a city being destroyed by two hedgehogs. Saren, disappointed at the fact that the lead was apparently a load of crap. Decided to take a break from his search and relieve built up stress by destroying station square and killing the inhabitants. As he was proceeding to. He met interference in the form of Kyros the Hedgehog, Rapid the Hedgehog and Nate the Haw The latter after a short fight that had the end result of him defeating Kyros and forcing Rapid to hide in order to avoid being hit by his Dark Scattershot technique, while prolonged fighting would have left him exhausted. The dark emotions surrounding him refueled and re energized him as he fed upon them. That would be when Nate the Hawk would come in. during the match, it was quickly discovered that they were even. With neither one holding any advantage over the other for long. A notable example of this would be when Nate had blocked his sword. Saren used his free hand to summon his dagger in a cloud of darkness and use it to deliver a slash across Nate's eyes. Shocking Nate, who then proceeded to let out a sonic Squak that ruptured his eardrums while Nate healed himself after a while using magic, as Saren healed himself using the negative emotions that saturated station square. More specifically the fear of the citizens. After a few more minutes of fighting Zerofuse the Hedgehog intervened and shot a fireball at Nate, who teleported out of the way, expecting it to hit Saren. That did not come to pass as Saren swung his scythe at the fireball, absorbing some of it's power while dispersing the rest. He then shadow walked over to Mars before bringing him to Exodus the hedgehog. As the three unleashed their finishers. Mars being called 'Black lightning Fenrir surge' and Saren's being called 'Mausoleum of the Dark Tyrants' Which is separated into three phases. The first and second phase has been activated... The third phase has yet to be revealed. Saren, during his hunt for relics, met Phalanx The Automaton who had just finished off a crimelord. The two revealed who they were and why they were there. This created a conflict of interest as Phalanx and Saren dueled in the darks alleys of a city, and later, in an open field, where Saren found the light twin relic of the dark one Saren was using in his fight. The relic of light is what powered Phalanx and contained his soul. As the fight raged on, Saren eventually tried exhausting his relic so the other may follow suit and lose its power as well. His attempts to do so were stopped by Phalanx's tenacity and use of his machine body to gain the upper hand. In the end, Saren rushed at Phalanx with a dagger made of pure darkness and hatred. The two beings clashed and Saren saw the sun on the horizon, the perfect time to use his twilight powers. As the two struggled, Saren materialized two spears that reached out from Phalanx's and his shadows. Phalanx barely escaped and Saren was impaled. In a final insult, Saren latched a part of himself onto Phalanx and promised to destroy everything Phalanx held dear. As his material body died, Phalanx destroyed the dark relic and the relic that housed his and Saren's soul was destroyed as well. While he may have died, Saren's hatred continues to exist as a specter, seeking a suitable host to control. Powers Due to his psychotic, unpredictable nature along with the mix between a deal with a devil and his own latent preternatural abilities he is an immensely dangerous foe. Not only can he tap into and manipulate the primordial void, but he can also bring out his enemies worts phobias and memories while forcing them to relive them over and over again. Those without a strong will are sure to go insane. Shadow Manipulation Saren manipulates nearby shadows in order to form weapons and armor, this power has its limitations though. Saren cannot form any ranged weapons due to the fact that he has to have a hold on the shadow item in order to use it, and this power drains his energy at a constant rate so he generally doesn't use this power unless he's in dire straights or he is really enjoying his fight. Terror Augmentation Saren is able to augment the fears in others, increasing the targets's fears, amplifying them to the point of the victim dies of fright, usually through a heart heart-attack. Can be used in conjunction with Saren's telepathic abilities in order to bring out his opponents worst fears. This power is very draining and cannot be often due to the effects it has on Saren's already low mental stability. Telepathy Saren uses this power in order to get his opponents, or his allies worst fears so that he can use his terror augmentation and his aura of fear to amplify and conjure up their biggest fears in the real world. The only downside is that the psychic backlash is usually too much for Saren and has been know to incapacitate him. Erebrokinesis Saren can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. Normally the element of the shadows is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy, or by fueling this power with all of his stored up dark emotions, memories and the inner darkness that resides within every mortal it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: saren can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows along with other abilities. Although Saren may possess this ability, he hasn't mastered its full potential therefore he can only create and enhance constructs and melee weapons, teleport using shadow travel and create or disperse one 18ft wide by 9 ft long shield made of pure darkness. Empathy Saren is able to detect the emotions of those around him and even feed off of and gain strength from if the emotion he is feeding off of happens to be on the negative side of the emotional spectrum. A huge drawback is that he cannot turn this power off and if the biggest emotion is on the positive side of the emotional spectrum, Saren will get sick and otherwise be unable to to anything untill about five hours after the source of the positive emotion is dead or gone. He has the possibility to gain immense power by feeding on the negative emotions that he gives off or others give off. He is an emotivore, meaning he can survive by eating others dark emotions. Twilight/Balance manipulation Saren seemed to have gained this power during his fight with Phalanx which resulted in both of their deaths and his transformation into a spirit of hatred, with this power Saren can creste constructs made from twilight energy, absorb, amplify, assimilate and fire off dark and light based attacks, though they form twilight energy when used in attacks. Saren can also use this power to alter reality to a small degree, sense others, negate attacks with it, eat twilight energy to restore power and even generate his own form of twilight energy. However, he is untrained with these powers so he currently sufferes from a doubled weakness to light as well as a weakness to darkness, which is nullified slightly thanks to his original dark powers. Techniques Erebrokinetic and Dark Manipulation techniques Blades of Darkness Advance Dark Singularity Shadow Bind Shadow Rave Balance/Twilight Manipulation techniques Banishment Displacement Eclipse Beam God's Realm Items Saren is in possesion of three Relics, each with their own arsenal of attacks. He can only use the effects of two relics at a time though. The Dark Harvest Which takes the form of his obsidian dagger, allows him to open up a dark portal which he can use for storage, as a means of escape and travel or to summon a random creature under his control. Sometimes it will be something harmless, sometimes it will be his dark wolf Noxus and very rarely does he ever bring out a strong eldritch horror that he can use. The last use for the portal is very draining, thus saren can only use it twice per week. The Scepter of Ahklys Takes the form of the scythe in his hand, this scythe has the singular ability to negate all forms of elemental attacks that come into contact with the scythe's blade while kinetic energy will still have an effect on him that is even greater than normal due to the scythe's drawback. The scythe drains a lot of Saren's energy and stamina reserves so he cannot afford to use the scythe's ability more than five times, otherwise he will tire himself out and generally become useless. The scythe can be used in conjuction with his axe, although doing so will lead to him tiring himself out after thirty minutes if doing so from the start of a fight. The Rage of the condemned Takes the form of his axe, this axe has two abilities. Its first ability is that it can inflict damage to a creatures soul and depending on where the creature was cut and how severe the cut is, the damage could ranfe from pretty much nothing to agonizing pain. This ability is a double edged sword, being that it deals the exact same amount of damage to saren as is does to the creature he cut, plus if he is fighting against the undead, eldritch horrors, robots and beings without a soul then it won't do anything to them. So Saren never uses this ability if he can help it. The second ability is that any attack that is of a supernatural or a mystical nature has a small chance of being absorbed by the axe and being used against his opponent. Whenever this does happen Saren is drained of a considerable amount of stamina so he cannot use this ability more than five times without collapsing due to exhaustion. Friends/Allies Add your characters if they have similar goals. Enemies(W.I.P) Phalanx The Automaton Jackie the hedgewolf: She and susan have fought against Saren and foiled his many schemes. This meddling would ultimately keep frustrating him more and more. Driving him deeper and deeper into his own madness. Susan the Hedgehog: She has fought against Saren as well. Being a major thorn in his side. In addition, he hated her personality and how she always seemed to think that he had a small amount of good in him. This led to him saying that he would shatter her naive, idealistic mindset and leave behind a broken wretch of a living being. Abilities Considering that Saren is a lynx, which is a type of feline, Saren would have various cat related abilities as well although the downside to his powers is that certain abilities aren't available to him. Night vision: cats have special eyes that allow them to see in the dark. Enhanced reflexes: Saren can see objects that are moving towards him at a faster rate more clearly and react accordingly thanks to his heritage. Stealth: Felines are the masters of stealth, and the fact that Saren is proficient in shadow travel only helps him out more in the stealth department. Predators sense: a sixth sense that warns those who have embraced the wild and trained extensively in the art of dodging and detection when and where an attack is coming from. This only works if the attack makes noise. Skill (W.I.P) Master herbalist Over the course of Saren's life as a cultist assassin and beyond, he has had to eliminate various targets. Thus, in order to increase his tactical diversity and overall efficiency in a contract, he took on the art of herbalism, this practice is a tricky one for an assassin because the plants an assassin would grow tend to be poisonous, some of them even fatal. Saren has learned and practiced this skill even after he massacred the Children of the Ach'Nari, this skill over the course of fifteen years has been practiced and improved upon by Saren. Eidetic Memory The reason why Saren is able to remember things he has had experience in almost perfect clarity is because he was born with an eidetic memory. An eidetic memory is pretty much where one can collect and store information in their brains without the risk of forgetting information by actually seeing it. This doesn't mean he will remember directions, or any form of teaching that relies upon auditory learning, very well. Poison creation In addition to herbalism. Saren also learned the complex procedures of poisons and how to make them because he knows that not every contract can be solved with the iconic method of getting close to a target and slitting their throats. Some of his contracts required him to take out really influential people who are high flight risks and have had assassination attempts on them before. Thus, he has studied and observed every aspect of how some of his former colleagues made poisons. From the ingredients they used, how much they used and even the equipment they used and how they maintained it. Thus, over the course of his life he went from a novice who could make non lethal poisons that really didn't do much to moderately complex poison recipes that could incapacitate a target to lethal poisons that couldn't be traced in an autopsy lab over the course of fifteen years, he still practices this skill so he doesn't get rusty and make mistakes. Adaptability Thanks to Saren's time as an assassin, he has had to adapt to various situations during contracts just incase murphy's law decides to pop in and ruin everything for him. This healthy paranoia started after one of his earliest contracts somehow managed to go horribly wrong. Saren, who could never consider failure to be acceptable, pushed on and completed the contract to kill the head of a company that was gaining influence rapidly and threatening the cult's safety. Narrowly escaping with his life in the process. Now he makes sure that he is prepared for any reasonable situation that could go very wrong. Weaknesses Light Saren is especially vulnerable to light based attacks seeing as how his main element is of the darkness, this weakness is amplified thanks to his twilight manipulation. Psionic attacks He is weak to telepathic or psychic attacks due to his inexperience in handling them. This usually causes him immense pain thanks to his shattered mindscape. A strong enough psychic attack could wipe his mind clean and leave his physical form at his most vulnerable due to the energies within him escaping and reducing his age. Positive emotions A charged burst of positive energy will drain Saren of all of his powers for about a week at the least. This is because he primarily feeds on negative emotions. Negative emotions and positive emotions do not mix at all. Arrogance His own arrogance can lead to him underestimating an opponent and result in his defeat whereas if he were to have taken the fight seriously in the first place, he would have had a higher chance of winning. Kindness and affection He cannot comprehend kindness and any display of kindness directed at him would result in him having a mental breakdown thanks to his past as an assassin, the brutal training he went through and the lack of a real childhood. Trivia Saren was originally supposed to be a terrorist, but it didn't really make sense so the author(me) changed his past and profession to that of an assassin born into a cult. QuotesCategory:Male "Many wonder if I have a grudge against the living, or wether I have some sort of grand scheme to take over the world. Those people are what I like to call beast chow." "Can we hurry this up, as amusing as i find your efforts to stop me I have a schedule to keep. What with all the wars and revolts and the genocides i'm going to spark." "Is that really the best you idiots have, I could wipe the floor with you with my eyes closed, hands tied behind my back and without the use of any powers." - Saren when he isntt taking a fight seriously and winning. "You worthless Trash!, I'm going to enshroud you in a realm where your worst fears will come to life and torment you over and over again with no hope of escape or mercy!" - Saren when he gets angry. "Hmmm, i always did wonder what would happen if I were to skewer someone with two hundred shadow rods." "Ash for Pyriius, blood for Saren! Ash for Pyriius, blood for Saren! Ash for Pyriius, blood for Saren!" - Saren while his "Pyriius the Ashborne spawn" personality is in control. "Heh heh heh, Boom Headshot! I think I saw a bit of brain matter stick to someoness hair." - Saren when he assassinates someone via a headshot. "Crap, looks like I'll have to retreat for now." - Saren when he knows he has lost a fight or has been detected. "This is an H&K 600 series Long Range Tactical Anti-Tank Cannon, or as I like to call it "Revenant." - Saren when talking about his Anti-Tank Cannon. "Watch closely kiddies, this is how you destroy those pesky little emotions known as hope and defiance" - Saren when he is cruelly torturing his opponent in front of allies or minions. "My name is Saren Arterius, but most people call me Ashe for some reason." - Saren when he introduces himself to Toby Ski, Annabelle Rich the wolf and Millie. "Fools, you pitiful fools, did you not think I would have a back up plan!" - Saren referencing his H.A.D.E.S Cannon satellite platform. "H.A.D.E.S Cannon! Fire the dusk fall beam! Full power! I want nothing left to remain! Not even ashes!" - Saren going off the deep end as he orders the cannon to fire its dark matter beam at full power. Gallery Saren fanart.jpg Saren.JPG Category:Evil Category:Lynx Category:Assassin Category:Character with Dark Powers Category:Mobian Category:Archives 2014-2015